


The One Where Roger Overdoes It

by drowsetaylor



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Brian May - Freeform, Brian and Roger are dating, Chubby, Dry Humping, Eating, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Frottage, Gaining, Grinding, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Maylor - Freeform, One Shot, Overeating, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roger is chubby, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, and super weird, gainer, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowsetaylor/pseuds/drowsetaylor
Summary: Roger eats a little too much at dinner. Brian is kind of into it.





	The One Where Roger Overdoes It

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weird and kinky so it's definitely not for everybody but I hope you like it!

The band is enjoying their break from an exhausting, albeit electrifying tour of North America. The break is treating them quite well, as they are finally able to have some time to relax and laze around. There are all kinds of snacks available to them in their flat, and the drummer seems to have a bigger appetite than anyone.

Roger has put on just a bit of weight since he’s been able to indulge himself. He hasn’t gotten _fat_ , but he’s gotten chubby enough that Brian has a little extra to grab onto when they’re cuddling or having sex. He doesn’t mind the change in Roger’s body by any means-- as a matter of fact, he finds himself intensely attracted to it.

Most of Roger’s shirts are noticeably tighter on him, but the rest of the band have been too kind to mention it to the oblivious drummer. Brian has to resist the urge to take Roger back into their bedroom and fuck him senseless every time he walks out wearing what could be considered a crop top.

One night, Freddie suggests that the four men go out to dinner to celebrate the end of a very successful tour. The band agrees, and they take a limousine to a fancy restaurant.

Brian and Roger sit beside each other, close enough that their thighs are slightly touching. Brian skims through the menu, searching for items marked with a V, indicating a vegetarian option. After they order their meals, the waiter brings a basket of freshly baked bread to their table and Roger digs in immediately, followed by the others.

“To a fucking amazing tour!” Freddie choruses, raising his glass of champagne. The other three voice their agreement and they clink their glasses together.

The bandmates chat about some of their favorite tour memories and laugh as John tells a particularly funny story involving Freddie and a wardrobe malfunction.

“I can’t help that I’ve got a big cock!” Freddie quips, causing the other three to both laugh and roll their eyes all at once.

Throughout the conversations, Brian watches Roger out of the corner of his eye as he practically devours his steak. He puts a hand on Roger’s thigh to tell him to slow down, which he complies with.

By the time Roger is finished with his food, Brian can see his stomach straining against the waistband of his pants. Roger brings a hand up to his mouth to stifle a burp and lets out a soft groan. Something about Roger stuffing himself to the max had Brian’s pants feeling tighter. The guitarist clears his throat and looks away sheepishly, ashamed of himself for getting turned on by Roger’s discomfort.

Although Roger is obviously quite full, he’s the most eager of the four to order dessert. When presented with his pudding, the drummer wastes no time in digging in.

“You should slow down,” Brian warns, watching Roger scarf down his dessert. “You don’t wanna get a stomachache.” He says this both for Roger’s sake and his own, as he’s still trying to fight his erection. Roger does slow down, but this does nothing to stop the boner from growing in Brian’s pants.

“Do you want the rest of mine?” Brian offers as he pushes his plate in front of Roger, who’s leaning back in his chair with his hands resting on his full stomach.

“I don’t know, I’m really full,” Roger responds but he ends up picking up the fork and finishing off the rest of the chocolate cake anyway.

-

The ride back to their flat is painfully long.

Brian feels himself growing harder as he watches Roger unbutton his pants, sighing as his full belly is finally freed. The taller man crosses and uncrosses his long legs uncomfortably to hide his erection.

Roger rests his head on Brian’s shoulder and groans at the ache in his stomach.  
“Bri,” he whines, nuzzling his nose against the guitarist’s shoulder. He takes Brian’s hand and brings it down to his stomach, silently asking for a belly rub. Brian slides his hand up underneath the fabric of Roger’s shirt and sucks a breath in once he feels his boyfriend’s firm stomach underneath his calloused fingertips.

“Feels like you’re gonna _explode_ ,” Brian murmurs near Roger’s ear, his cheeks reddening.

A soft belch escapes past Roger’s lips as Brian rubs circles over his belly. Brian glances over at Freddie and John across the limo, making sure they aren’t paying attention to the scene before them. Thankfully, John is too busy flipping through a magazine and Freddie seems content humming along to whatever song is playing through the radio. The singer and bassist converse every once in a while, and their voices sound far away as Brian continues to massage his hand over Roger’s softening gut, unmindfully chewing on his bottom lip as he does so.

“Thank you,” Roger says languidly as the limo nears back to their destination. He struggles to rebutton his pants, having to suck in his stomach for them to successfully close.

Once they get inside their flat, Brian takes Roger’s hand and hastily leads him into their shared bedroom. Brian can hear Freddie snickering from the kitchen, followed by a “ _they’re going to fuck!_ ”

Roger plops down on their bed and groans as he takes off his pants. “I ate way too much.”

His bloated stomach hangs out over the waistband of his underwear and his shirt struggles to keep itself down. There are angry red marks on his skin from where the too-tight pants were cutting into him. Brian takes in the sight of his boyfriend all stuffed and round, and it’s more than enough for him. He crawls onto the bed and immediately latches his lips to Roger’s, kissing him fast and hard. He can still taste the chocolate cake.

Roger pulls back abruptly and gives Brian an apologetic look, his brows drawing together. “I don’t know if I can tonight. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Brian pulls back from Roger and gets up from the bed. He gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile and his forehead a light kiss. “I’m gonna go take a shower, I’ll be back soon,” he says, desperately needing to get off.

“Wait.” Roger reaches out and wraps his fingers around Brian’s thin arm, pulling him back to the bed. “Do it here.” He looks at Brian through heavy-lidded blue eyes and Brian’s dick twitches. “I want to see you come.”

Brian feels his face flush crimson and he nods as he gets back into the bed. He’d normally be too self-conscious to get himself off in front of someone else, but Roger’s present situation is turning Brian on too much for embarrassment. The guitarist rests his head against the pillows and kicks his pants down and off, discarding them onto the floor.

“What’s got you so excited?” Roger asks teasingly as he eyes Brian’s cock pressing through his underwear, begging to be let loose.

Brian ignores his boyfriend’s question and moves around to get comfortable when his erection finds itself pressed against Roger’s soft, slightly protruding belly. Brian lets out an involuntary moan at the feeling and pushes forward against his stomach again. The movements make Roger’s shirt begin to ride up modestly, exposing his bellybutton. Brian yanks down his own underwear, not bothering to get them off his legs all the way as he’s now too desperate for release.

He grinds himself against the swell of Roger’s belly experimentally, letting his cock slide and prod against the soft flesh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, speeding up his movements.

Roger just lets Brian go at it, too knackered and stuffed to do much about it. He runs his fingers through the taller man’s curls and pulls at them gently, urging him to finish.

Brian feels so _dirty_ getting himself off on the other man’s stomach but he’s too far gone for second thoughts now. His movements become erratic as he feels heat coil low in his abdomen and soon he’s spilling over Roger.

Brian tries to catch his breath as he looks at the mess he made, his come splattered across Roger’s distended belly.

Neither of the men speak for a while as Brian comes down from his high. He catches his breath and grabs a towel to clean off his hand and the other man’s stomach.

“So, that’s what you’re into,” Roger addresses more or less mockingly, breaking the silence.

Brian scoffs and pulls Roger against his chest. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend and places a hand on his stomach from behind.

“Oh, fuck off,” he says, rubbing his belly until both of them drift off to sleep.


End file.
